Kenya Miyazawa
Kenya Miyazawa is a supporting male character in the Unlimited Fafnir series. He is the director of Asgard's First Laboratory, the father of Ren Miyazawa and the adoptive father of Ariella Lu. Appearance Kenya is portrayed as a man with messy hair and a stubble-covered face who usually wears a lab coat. Personality Kenya is depicted as a man utterly dedicated to his research and highly interested in whatever makes him curious. Apart from that, everything else is inconsequential to him, evident from his cold treatment towards Ren and how he ignored Ariella when he attempted to punch him. However, deep down, he still seems to care for his daughter as he was shown to be concerned when Loki Jotunheim stated that she might be targeted for elimination alongside her classmates. Background Kenya, along with his wife, Rena Miyazawa, were researchers who studied the Ether Wind particles and hypothesized that they could materialize souls. After Rena's death, Kenya immersed himself in his research, neglecting his daughter Ren and scolding her whenever she tried to talk to him, something which led to Ren ceasing to talk altogether. Because of his Ether Wind hypothesis, Kenya was ridiculed by the scientific community and was exiled from academia, leading to him conducting private research. At some point in time, Kenya purchased a young D named Ariella Lu with the intent of using her in his experiments, although she brought her in as an adopted daughter technically. After Ren's awakening as a D, Kenya decided to increase the intensity of the experiments until either one of them died. As a result, Ariella and Ren ran away from home and outed him to the police. Although he was arrested, he was set free after making an unspecified deal and eventually rose to the position of director of Asgard's First Laboratory in Tokyo. Plot Emerald Tempest Kenya was first introduced in Volume 6, when Brynhildr Class visited the First Laboratory in order to formulate a strategy against 'Green' Yggdrasil. Although he was excited to meet most of the students, he was completely apathetic to Ren and Ariella's presence, which led to Ariella lashing out at him, only to be stopped by Yuu Mononobe. Following Kili Surtr Muspelheim's attack on the laboratory, he expressed his disappointment that he could not meet her due to her unique capabilities. Afterwards, he proceeded to explain Yggdrasil's true nature to everyone, as well as his plan for dealing with the Dragon, which involved using Yuu's Ether Wind and his anti-dragon armament Noah to destroy Yggdrasil's soul. After that, he proceeded to examine and interview Yuu, Iris Freyja, Mitsuki Mononobe and Tear Lightning due to their unique abilities. Following Brynhildr Class' excursion to an amusement park, Kenya contacted Yuu, inviting him to test out Ether Wind on a human cadaver in order to confirm its effects. When Yuu succeed in materializing the soul, Kenya was ecstatic that both his and his wife's deductions were correct, although he was quick to escort Yuu outside when he started questioning him. He was surprised when Yuu asked him to perform the experiment once again with Ren's help the next day, but readily agreed. Upon realizing that Yuu had done this because he thought that the cadaver was Rena's, Kenya expressed his respect for him, since he had tried to bridge the gap between him and his daughter. However, Kenya declared that he was unfit to be a father, having prioritized his research above all else, and that he could not love Ren. This led to Ren declaring her hatred for him, with Kenya smiling and asking her to find happiness away from him. Immediately afterwards, Kenya was informed that Yggdrasil was expanding its interference zone and hastily sent the students of Brynhildr Class away so that they wouldn't get caught inside its zone. During the battle against Yggdrasil, the First Laboratory's systems shut down as a result of the Dragon's interference with electronic devices. While Kenya was inspecting the coffin which held the cadaver, he was held at gunpoint by Jeanne Hortensia, who demanded answers about Hreidmar, Fafnir and the research conducted in the laboratory. Kenya replied that he knew nothing about Hreidmar, had only heard vague details about the Fafnir Project and that the lab's purpose was to conduct research on Dragons. He then revealed that the cadaver belonged to the dragonified Miyako Shinomiya and that 'Purple' Kraken's child was growing inside the remains. At that moment, the offspring, Kraken Zwei, was born as a result of being released from suspended animation. Black Nemesis In the aftermath of the First Laboratory's destruction in Volume 7, Kenya greeted the students of Brynhildr Class after their victory against Yggdrasil, lamenting that he could not watch their battle. When they noticed that the lab was barred, Kenya claimed that when the electrical system went down, the facilities went haywire and set off many underground explosions, leaving out the part about Kraken Zwei. After they left, Kenya met with Loki Jotunheim, who had been sent by NIFL to eliminate Kraken Zwei, who had escaped earlier and was causing widespread destruction. Kenya asked for Zwei to be captured alive, but Loki stated that it would be eliminated by either Sleipnir or Yuu. Following the failed operations against Kraken Zwei, Kenya once again conversed with Loki and was relieved to hear that Ren was safe. He then proceeded to reveal that he had started investigating the Fafnir Project out of curiosity and began stating his hypothesis about it before being silenced by Loki. When Loki threatened him, Kenya shrugged him off, warning him that he would not want to make an enemy out of Charlotte B. Lord by targeting him. However, he was distressed when he found out that Ren and the rest of the girls had been marked by Kraken Zwei and were targets for elimination. Loki then asked him to contact Yuu if he was worried about his daughter and pass on Loki's message. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, Kenya contacted Yuu, warning him about Loki's intentions to exterminate the girls who had been marked and passing along his message, "You are the one making the choice". Before hanging up, Kenya stated that he entrusted Ren to him. Relationships Rena Miyazawa Kenya's wife, whom he loved very much, and his partner in the research of the Ether Wind phenomenon. While her death left him with much grief, Kenya still continued their research as a way to honor her memory, but this caused him to neglect their daughter. Ren Miyazawa After his wife's death, Kenya started treating his daughter Ren with a cold and indifferent attitude, cutting her off whenever she tried to talk to him. This treatment persisted even after their reunion, with Kenya declaring that he had chosen his research over Ren and that he was incapable of loving her as a father, something which led to a permanent rift between them. However, Kenya does seem to care for Ren, as he was concerned for her safety after the battle against Kraken Zwei and was worried when Loki declared that he would eliminate her if necessary alongside the rest of the marked Ds. It is possible that Kenya merely considers himself unfit to be Ren's father, which is why he pushed her away and seemed happy when she declared she would find happiness away from him. Yuu Mononobe Kenya took a great interest in Yuu due to the fact that he is the only male D and because of his ability to use Ether Wind, a phenomenon which Kenya and his deceased wife had dedicated their lives in researching. He has also exhibited a deep, one-sided trust in Yuu, believing him to be capable of taking care of his daughter and becoming her family, something which he was unable to do. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males